


Blasphemy of the Sweetest Kind

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blasphemy, Crimson Flower Path, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Messy Orgasms, Multiple Orgasms, Petty Edelgard, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: She's never felt the need to wonder what was on the forbidden third floor. She's never felt the need to be petty, either. Getting a glimpse of the former Archbishop's big, comfy-looking bed takes care of both in one fell swoop.(Or, Edelgard is a naughty naughty girl who gets eaten out by her girlfriend on Rhea's big fancy bed.)
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 118
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	Blasphemy of the Sweetest Kind

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt** Exactly what it says on the tin: what better way to show your contempt for Rhea and everything she and her corrupt church stand for than to fuck in her bed? F!byleth preferred but not necessary.

The third floor had been off-limits to students and even faculty for as long as Edelgard could remember, and during her Academy days she'd never troubled herself with wondering why. Even if she _was_ curious, she had bigger things to concern herself with than whatever secrets were being kept up there.

Now, though, the Black Eagle Strike Force and the Empire have successfully chased Rhea away from Garreg Mach, the urge to indulge her old curiosity grows stronger and stronger. Her paperwork is finished for the day, they're not set to capture any territory for another few weeks, and she's been sitting in Seteth's old office for so long her legs are starting to ache.

The stairs to the third floor are longer and higher than those between the first two floors, but it's a relief to stretch her muscles, give them some use after so many hours. When she does reach the forbidden floor it's nothing monumental aside from the Star Terrace. Dorothea and Linhardt have mentioned it in passing, and Edelgard supposes it might be a nice place to sit and think, or even nap.

But it's what's right across from it that catches her eye most of all...and more importantly, _who's_ standing in front of the closed door.

"Edelgard?" Professor Byleth turns towards her, and Edelgard smiles.

"You were curious, too?" Byleth takes her hand and pulls her towards the door. Which, as it turns out, isn't closed after all.

"This is her _room_ ," the professor says, a hint of mischief in her voice. "I knew the archbishop's quarters would be fancy, but look at the size of that bed! Even knowing her true form, she was a human most of the time, right? Unless she liked to sprawl out in her sleep." Edelgard can't help a snicker from escaping.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she did." The students' own beds are big enough, perfectly comfortable, but of course Rhea would insist the biggest bed made for the place be her own. _You always did need to have things your way, didn't you? Even at the expense of other people's suffering and grief._

She's not here to have that big, comfy bed all to herself now, though, Edelgard thinks, and suddenly she's the one taking Byleth by the hand and pulling her inside.

She's never been a petty person. Everything she does is for a good, well thought-out reason; she became the Flame Emperor to infiltrate those who slither in the dark. She started the war to put an end to the corrupt church and free Fodlan from the oppressive Crest and nobility systems. Even as a child she always felt she needed a deep reason to do anything.

Maybe that's why she suddenly has the pettiest idea she's ever had in her twenty-two years.

"Let's make love on her bed."

Byleth's response is a hearty smile of approval, followed by her toppling Edelgard onto the mattress with a hungry kiss. Hands fumble with the fasteners of clothing, suddenly aching to get every last layer out of the way as soon as possible. Byleth's hands carefully remove her crown, Edelgard's hair tumbling down her back.

"It's so _long_ now." Byleth breaks the kiss to run her hands through it. Dorothea had trimmed the ends for her during the five-year period Byleth was missing, but only to keep them from splitting and doing any damage. It's down to her knees by this point.

"Maybe I should get it cut. Legitimately, not just a trim," she muses.

"Don't you dare," Byleth scolds teasingly, cupping her breasts in her hands. "You're even more beautiful than the goddess of the legends herself." Edelgard's laugh mixes with a low moan as she arches her chest forward.

"Such blasphemy, teacher, and in a place like this." Byleth gives her a little squeeze, kissing a trail along her neck, down her shoulders, until her lips close around a nipple and Edelgard doesn't even try to hold back a sharper moan. The heat between her legs is rising and as she rubs her thighs together the moisture thickens and her core tingles.

In the months she and Byleth have been together since reuniting, she's always heated up easily once they're alone and in bed together, but never before has it been this intense this quickly. And then Byleth's fingers slide lower, pressing against her mound, and Edelgard shrieks as her hips jerk upward.

"So wet," Byleth murmurs, bringing her hand to her lips and licking her fingers. "And you taste even better than usual tonight."

" _Teacher,_ " Edelgard almost whines. Byleth smiles, shifting lower and pushing her legs apart.

"Want to know a secret?" she whispers, kissing her thigh. "Before you came up here, I was wondering what it would be like to eat you out on such a big, luxurious bed." The words alone set every nerve in her body ablaze, and Edelgard jerks her hips upward, bringing her quivering folds only inches from her lover's lips.

"Do it, then." Byleth's lips press against her, tongue spreading her open and dipping into her, and Edelgard lets out a shriek of delight as her fingers grip the bedcovers. Her ears soon fill with the warm, wet sounds of Byleth savoring her. Warm, wet strokes, gentle flickers, open-mouthed kisses; Edelgard rocks her hips gently against her lover's mouth as her juices practically pour from her. " _Ah,_ Byleth...!"

"You're even sweeter than usual," Byleth murmurs against her. "I wonder how many times I can make you come..." Her tongue flicks teasingly close to her clit, Edelgard's free hand tangling in long pale hair.

" _Ah!_ Please-!" And then Byleth's tongue is quickly rubbing back and forth against her clit, fingertips caressing her entrance, and Edelgard's vision bursts into white light as she shouts her release to the skies.

She's just barely come down when she feels Byleth still lapping at her, fingers spreading her open to tickle her inner lips and tease her entrance with the tip of her tongue. She grips the covers harder, by now she's sure the expensive fabric is stained and she doesn't give a damn. Byleth lifts her knees over her shoulders and pulls her closer, tongue sliding deep inside as she drinks her down. It doesn't take long for the second climax to flower, and then a third, and finally a fourth before her lover finally grants her some respite.

When her vision clears, Byleth is slowly raising her head. Her lips and chin are shiny with Edelgard's juices.

"Ah..." Edelgard laughs softly, motioning for her lover to lie down with her. "You're incredible." As passionate as their lovemaking can get, Byleth has never gone at her this intensely before. Maybe it's the atmosphere of this room, or the thrill of doing something so naughty, or the spike of pettiness that drove Edelgard to suggest it in the first place.

Maybe it's all of the above. Byleth lies down against her chest, and they lie quietly against the stained covers, regaining their energy. She still owes her teacher a "reward" for pleasing her so well, but luckily they don't have anywhere to be for a while.

"I wonder if we can get away with moving into this room for the rest of the campaign," Byleth murmurs. "It's so cozy."

"Hm..." Edelgard smiles. "It's private, out of the way, we'd be closer to the star terrace..."

"And it's not as if there's anyone to stop us," Byleth finishes.

"Tempting." Edelgard rolls them over so that Byleth is on her back, Edelgard straddling her. "Maybe later we can start moving things." She kisses Byleth's lips briefly, before trailing down her neck, her collarbone, her breasts. Byleth lets out a low moan, and round two begins.


End file.
